Refused To Be Forgotten
by monkkeyslut
Summary: Fifty Sentences Challenge for the Young Justice Team. Multi-chapter-ed, multi-pairings.
1. Artemis Crock

**So I was reading something like this on livejournal, and I thought it was really cool. They're only supposed to be a sentence long, but some needed more then one sentence.**

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong>rtemis

* * *

><p><strong>Comfort<strong>

It doesn't take much to break her that night. All her secrets come unraveling in seven hours, and she nearly loses her mother.

So when M'gann (_kind, wonderful, __**beautiful**__, M'gann)_ holds her arms out, Artemis throws herself into them, clutching and crying and taking comfort in something she'd never expected to have.

A friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Kiss<strong>

"That was awful," said Artemis, but she leaned forward again anyhow.

* * *

><p><strong>Soft<strong>

The sand is the only thing soft that night.

* * *

><p><strong>Pain<strong>

_Blinding, hot-white, excruciating—_

"_I'm fine,"_ she grits out, but the pain is almost unbearable.

* * *

><p><strong>Potatoes<strong>

The only thing in reach is a potato, but the bruise that appears on Wally's head is completely satisftying.

* * *

><p><strong>Rain<strong>

It pelts against her skin, cooling it, and she figures it's good for hiding too, since Wally hasn't noticed her tears yet.

* * *

><p><strong>Chocolate<strong>

Artemis shivers as the melted chocolate is kissed from her skin.

* * *

><p><strong>Happiness<strong>

He's made sure she's never known it.

* * *

><p><strong>Telephone<strong>

The receiver is slippery in her hand. Slippery with her own blood, and the way she says Wally's voice, like she's dying (she _is)_ is enough to make him rush home, monitor duty forgotten.

He finds her bloody on the floor, and the baby (the sweet, perfect, _unborn baby-)_ is already gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Ears<strong>

M'gann has the nicest ears Artemis has ever seen…

* * *

><p><strong>Name<strong>

"You have to change it," Batman says, and she knows that going by Artemis was stupid in the first place. She remembers the name her mother had been fond of and says: "Tigress."

"Tigress it is," Batman says, entering it into the database.

* * *

><p><strong>Sensual<strong>

Roy…Roy's _body, mouth, hands, __**arms**_ are enclosing her, pulling her deeper, making her forget _everything_ and the way he looks at her, eyes low, mouth pulling into a smirk, she realizes he's _won._

* * *

><p><strong>Death<strong>

_Death is peaceful, death is calm._

They lower Lian into the ground, and Artemis thinks that she's lost too many people, and maybe if she repeats it enough, it'll finally come true.

* * *

><p><strong>Sex<strong>

Wally's hands aren't sure where to go, and to be honest, neither are hers. But then he moves them up her sides, cupping her breasts and _her_ hands squeeze his rear, eliciting a low groan from him, and he _bucks_ into her.

* * *

><p><strong>Touch<strong>

"On your knees," he commands, and Artemis complies, squeezes her eyes shut, and pretends it's not _him._

"Yes Father," she murmurs, leaning forward.

* * *

><p><strong>Weakness<strong>

"_Find any weakness, and destroy them."_

Megan hates fire.

Kaldur fears suffocating on land.

Wally's terrified of losing his legs.

Robin's nightmares consist of falling and screaming.

Conner is scared of killing his friends.

Artemis uses this to her advantage.

* * *

><p><strong>Tears<strong>

Artemis wipes M'gann's tears (_"he doesn't like me, why doesn't he like me?")_ because she's not sure what else to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Speed<strong>

Roy's not the only addict.

* * *

><p><strong>Wind<strong>

She misses the way it would whip her hair around. Now, her short, black locks barely move.

* * *

><p><strong>Freedom<strong>

_Eight months, thirty-seven days._

She steps outside, smiling at Kaldur as he comes to greet her. Her cuff-free wrists are caught by his strong, webbed hands, and he kisses her like she's the water he breathes.

* * *

><p><strong>Life<strong>

She often wonders how it became so easy to take lives.

* * *

><p><strong>Jealousy<strong>

She's jealous of Jade. Jealous of how she can make such a beautiful, incredible daughter. Jealous of how she can have the man Artemis never could. Jealous of how easy it is for her to kill.

Jealous that her mother's sister would always be her father's favorite.

* * *

><p><strong>Hands<strong>

Her mother kept the little ceramic circle of the outline of her hands in the kitchen. It was the only thing he didn't destroy.

* * *

><p><strong>Taste<strong>

Jason Todd tastes of cigarettes, blood and alcohol.

* * *

><p><strong>Devotion<strong>

She'll prove she isn't evil, she will.

* * *

><p><strong>Forever<strong>

"We'll be together forever," Dick used to tell her, and after Barbara, Kory, _Roy,_ she wonders if he said that to all of them.

* * *

><p><strong>Blood<strong>

Martian's bleed darker than humans, Artemis realizes with a slow, horrified face, and when Wally shoves the pipe through her chest, her own blood mingles with the dead Martian's.

* * *

><p><strong>Sickness<strong>

It eats away at him, tearing the speed he once treasured away from him. And she tries not to watch as he sobs over the suit he wore so proudly.

* * *

><p><strong>Melody<strong>

When her mother dies, Artemis tries her hardest not to forget the Vietnamese melody she used to sing.

* * *

><p><strong>Star<strong>

Goddess of the Hunt. Artemis. She's up there, arrow drawn, and Artemis wonders what it'll take to be up there, too.

* * *

><p><strong>Home<strong>

"C'mon," Wally grips one end of the bed, gritting his teeth. "Haul your ass, arrowhead—"

"Shut up," Artemis grins, lifting the other end and walking into their new home.

* * *

><p><strong>Confusion<strong>

"I don't like girls," Artemis says, pulling away from Megan's _hotsexywet_ mouth. The Martian stares for a moment, before shifting into Conner.

"Then I don't have to be one," her voice is deeper, and Artemis feels confused, because this isn't what she wanted either. Instead, she leans forward and kisses her.

* * *

><p><strong>Fear<strong>

Assassins shouldn't be afraid of the dark.

* * *

><p><strong>LightningThunder**

Even though it's the thing that gave him his powers, Wally brings her close when thunderstorms rip through Keystone, and she doesn't miss the barely-there shivers that jolt through him.

* * *

><p><strong>Bonds<strong>

Hands tug at hers, pulling them roughly behind her and securing them in tight bonds. She tries not to think about what Bane will do to her.

* * *

><p><strong>Market<strong>

"I already _went_ shopping," Artemis scowls, wishing Dick could be there so she could personally kick his acrobatic _ass._ "And I already _bought_ fruit, but our eat-everything-in-sight-speedster ate all of it," she lowers her voice as she passes an older man. "Besides—"

"Yes, yes, I know. You don't actually live there _but—"_

"—_but_," Artemis interrupts, picking up fruit and examining it. "Nobody else likes shopping, so poor Artemis is on the case."

"You rock," Dick's grinning, she can tell. "I owe you one."

"Hells yeah you do," she mutters, snapping her phone shut and returning to her fruit picking.

* * *

><p><strong>Technology<strong>

After she comes back from the dead, she has trouble figuring out how to work the new computer at the Tower.

* * *

><p><strong>Gift<strong>

Artemis hands the young boy her old bow. If he can't run, he might as well do something.

Jai takes it with a grin and Iris smiles too.

* * *

><p><strong>Smile<strong>

Conner's always had a smile for her. They may not have dated or anything like that, but Conner knows what it's like to be used. And when she's down, when people have lost their trust in her, he's always there with that smile, and she thinks maybe it'll be okay.

* * *

><p><strong>Innocence<strong>

That summer, she takes everything Wally has. His friend, his innocence and his love.

* * *

><p><strong>Completion<strong>

She grins at Dick, M'gann, Kaldur, Conner and Wally in the crowd, holds up her University diploma and grins.

* * *

><p><strong>Clouds<strong>

"I see…a puppy," M'gann's fingers are warm, woven tightly with Artemis'. The blonde stares at the sky, eyebrows furrowed. "I don't see it."

The Martian laughs next to her, turning her head to stare at her girlfriend. "No? It's there," she lifts their joined hands, pointing at a fluffy white cloud. But Artemis isn't staring at the clouds. She watches M'gann's peaceful face.

* * *

><p><strong>Sky<strong>

She'll never get used to flying. Especially not if Beast Boy's in charge of the damn wheel.

* * *

><p><strong>Heaven<strong>

"She's up in Heaven," Lian whispers, tracing Donna's face in the photo. Roy tightens his grip on his daughter, gazing at the photo, too. When Lian looks up, her eyes meet Artemis'. "Right?"

"Right," Artemis says, but she's not sure she believes it.

* * *

><p><strong>Hell<strong>

Artemis writhes against her restraints, trying to free herself, but it's useless. And when he lowers the knife, drags it across her stomach, _lower, lower, lower-_

If she believed in Hell, this would be it.

* * *

><p><strong>Sun<strong>

The first thing she looks at when she digs herself free from the grave is the sun.

* * *

><p><strong>Moon<strong>

She has sex with Wally under the moonlight, and he whispers "I love you," in her ear.

* * *

><p><strong>Waves<strong>

They lap against her calves, drawing her in. Kaldur holds out his hand, pulling her into the waves.

* * *

><p><strong>Hair<strong>

When her father cuts it off, she finishes the job and dyes it black.

And when she looks in the mirror, later that week, eyeing the shoulder-length black tendrils, she wonders why she didn't do it before.

* * *

><p><strong>Supernova<strong>

Wally's smile is like a supernova, Artemis decides. It's so bright, and brilliant, and these days, it's rare, too.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope everyone liked this! Please leave a review and tell me whatcha thought!<strong>


	2. Dick Grayson

**These ones were a bit more difficult to do, but I've managed! Thanks to **Val-creative **for the help with these. This one is for you!**

**If you've got any requests as to who goes next, feel free to tell me!**

* * *

><p><strong>Beginnings<strong>

It starts with a rope and a colourful costume.

* * *

><p><strong>Middles<strong>

There are so many faces, voices, costumes, and friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Ends<strong>

It shouldn't feel like the end, but as he holds Damian, his last good-bye on his tongue, he knows that it is. And well, he's had a good run.

* * *

><p><strong>First<strong>

The first time he loses himself is when they find Zucco. He nearly pounds the life out of the man, and he doesn't ever regret it.

* * *

><p><strong>Last<strong>

The last time he loses himself; he wakes up wearing a red version of his Nightwing costume and forgets everything.

* * *

><p><strong>Hours<strong>

It takes them hours to find her, and he cradles M'gann's head in his lap as they reset the leg.

* * *

><p><strong>Days<strong>

There are days when he wishes that everything could go back to jumping and flying and being a family, but then he sees Tim smiling, or Damian scowling, or Barbra glaring, and although he'll always miss his parents, he's got a new family.

* * *

><p><strong>Weeks<strong>

The weeks he spent with his team, with Young Justice, were the best of his life.

* * *

><p><strong>Months<strong>

Nine months. Nine _freaking months_ of hormones, shopping and holding her hair back. But, when he thinks about it, getting to meet his beautiful little girl for the first time will definitely be worth it all.

* * *

><p><strong>Years<strong>

The years he was Robin; the years he would _soar_ and _laugh_ and be the light to Batman's _dark_ will always be far better than being on his own.

* * *

><p><strong>Red<strong>

He peels away the red spandex pants of Wally's costume, mouth trailing kisses down the speedster's thigh.

* * *

><p><strong>Grey<strong>

When the clouds roll in, grey, and heavy, Dick knows a storm is coming. A _big_ one, too.

* * *

><p><strong>White<strong>

"You look beautiful," Dick grins at his friend, his _best_ friend. She meets his eyes in the glass of the mirror, dark hair curling around her shoulders, incredibly dark against the bright white of her dress.

"You think so?" She murmurs, smoothing the fabric against her stomach. "I mean…it's not too much?"

Dick crosses the threshold, hands rising to grip her shoulders. He looks into the mirror along with her. "I think it's just right, and Terry will be falling over himself to get to you."

She leans back against him, eyelashes brushing his neck. "Promise?"

"Yeah," Dick whispers, pressing a kiss to Donna's head. "I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>Black<strong>

The moment the two people rise, the moment they walk towards him, the moment they _speak,_ Dick is thrown back into memories of trapezes and freedom and _love-,_

"_Batman!"_ Damian shouts at him, dodging an attack from…from _Mary,_ and Tim's trying to fight John—_dad—_something tells him, but doing poorly when the zombie ducks every blow.

"_Oh honey~" _his mother's voice is so…so _sweet,_ so welcoming…and now he has to watch them die all over again.

The Black Lanterns will pay _dearly_ for this.

* * *

><p><strong>Blue<strong>

"Finger stripes?" Roy says at the same time Wally says, "Why's it _blue!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Purple<strong>

When Mar'i steps out of her bedroom, dressed in a purple costume, Dick fights back the urge to keep her in the house forever. _Especially _the way Damian is _ogling her._

* * *

><p><strong>Brown<strong>

The ground is brown.

Dick focuses on that, rather than the blood mixing into the Earth, or the dead bodies of his parents lying before him.

* * *

><p><strong>Green<strong>

"Why green?" Dick asks, watching Artemis from where he sits on her bed. She turns slightly, pausing in the process of tugging her shirt back on. "I had to look like Green Arrow's niece," she reminds him. "Besides, I kind of like it."

Dick decides he kind of likes it, too.

* * *

><p><strong>Pink<strong>

The pink that dusts Wally's cheeks would normally be something Dick could tease him with. But now, as the speedster rocks quickly on top of him, there's nothing _cute _about the pinkness there.

* * *

><p><strong>Colourless<strong>

M'gann's lips are colourless when she dies, and he traces his fingers over them constantly, trying to warm them, trying to bring back the life in them. But no matter how many times he tries, they stay the same, colourless shade.

* * *

><p><strong>Friends<strong>

"We're your _friends!"_ Wally and Artemis shriek, but nobody teases them now. Instead, his team glare at Dick and make him feel worse than he already does. Literally.

He groans slightly, ignoring the agony in his leg. "…-and you went off on _your own against the Joker and nearly died!"_

M'gann steps forward, hand rising to clench around his arm. "Robin, we would have been there. We would have helped you. So why didn't you ask us?"

"It's not that easy," he tells her, and it's not. He needed to do this alone. He needed to show Bruce that he's better than…than _Jason_ that he'll never be replaced-,

"We're your _friends,"_ Kaldur speaks calmly, and Robin thinks that yeah, maybe they are. And if they hadn't _been there_ tonight, he wouldn't have…

"Yeah," he whispers, reaching out to grab Kaldur's forearm. "Yeah, you are. I'm sorry."

* * *

><p><strong>Enemies <strong>

He will never understand how Bruce and Selina can be enemies but…but then _not_ at the same time…

* * *

><p><strong>Lovers<strong>

Wally's hands are quick and knowing against his fifteen year old body. Kory's hands are soft, warm and sweet against his eighteen year old body. Roy's are scarred and scared against his twenty-one year-old body, and Jason's are just lonely and broken.

* * *

><p><strong>Family<strong>

"You shouldn't have gone out alone," Dick mutters angrily, sewing the deep gash across Roy's arm closed. "It was stupid, reckless and did I mention _stupid?"_

Roy glares at him, wincing as Dick pulls harder on the string. "Yeah, I know, okay? I just. I can't just sit around and do nothing-,"

"_Nothing?"_ Dick asks incredulously, snipping the line with a small pair of scissors. "You're raising a _kid,_ Roy! A kid who—who _loves you_ and _needs_ her dad!"

The archer pulls away from Dick's grasp, but not much. He's still close enough to touch. Dick eyes the bruise on Roy's stomach, almost _black_ in colour. "Roy…"

"No, Dick!" He shouts, turning around. They're chest to chest now, and Dick can feel the other man's breath on his face. "I _know _I'm raising Lian, and I _know_ she needs me, but I can't be a stay at home _dad_ for fuck's sake! I need to…to do something _more—"_

"I know," Dick touches Roy's arm with a tentative hand. "I _know,_ Roy. And I'm sorry but…but when I saw you tonight, if I hadn't _been there,_ they would have killed you. And I won't. I won't lose somebody else. I won't lose another _family._"

Roy doesn't say anything. Instead, he pulls Dick close, burying his face into the younger man's dark hair.

* * *

><p><strong>Stranger<strong>

Dick squats in front of the little girl, taking her hand in his. "Now you listen to me, kiddo," he speaks slowly, watching the tears drip down her cheeks. "You gotta promise me somethin'."

She sniffles, wipes at her eyes with her free hand and lets out a shaky breath. "'Kay…"

"No more talkin' to strangers." Dick says firmly, tightening his grip on her hand. She nods quickly, tears pooling in her eyes more. "Because they won't be as nice as me, got it?"

She nods, throws an arm around his shoulder and holds on.

* * *

><p><strong>Teammates <strong>

The other has already given up, backed away from the fight to try and gather the rest of their strength.

"We've _lost,_ Nightwing," Kory says and Kory is never…she's never been like this. SO he grips her hand, and watches the other glow faintly. "We're not giving in yet, Star."

A hand claps his back, and voices agree with him. They're a team, and they won't give up without a fight.

* * *

><p><strong>Parents<strong>

The nights where it's the worst, where Bruce has another Robin or Roy has another girl, or Wally has a wife, Dick wishes he were still flying with his parents.

* * *

><p><strong>Children<strong>

The amount of kids in that place is astounding. And terrifying.

Roy immediately runs off to find Lian, Grace and Kory following. Dick moves too, untying kids and kicking bad-guy ass.

* * *

><p><strong>Birth<strong>

"I'll kill you," Artemis grounds out, gripping Dick's hand like a vice. "Why the _motherfuck is this epidural not working!"_

"Relax," Raven instructs smoothly, and Artemis does relax a little. But then Wally walks in with a loud, "Hey-o look who's gonna be a daddy—!" and Artemis goes from relaxed to _ready-to-tear-some-speedster-nuts-off._

"Artemis, please," Raven murmurs, and the door opens a fraction, tugging the speedster back out.

"You're doing fine," Dick whispers in her ear, pressing kisses to the skin there. "Just think about what'll happen after. You'll get to see your—_our—_beautiful baby…"

The blonde huffs, knocking her head against the pillows behind her. "_Oh my fucking __**God—,"**_

"Push, Arty!" M'gann shouts, which is incredibly unnecessary, and does nothing to soothe _Dick's_ nerves. Artemis' hand relaxes in his almost instantly, but he can still see the look of concentration on her face as she pushes. "What's…-"

"I took away the pain," Raven supplies, smoothing a hand over Artemis' temple. M'gann shouts again, and scoops up a small, wet, bloody thing into her arms. "It's a girl!"

The world slows down for a second, and Dick takes in his tiny, fragile little girl for the first time.

* * *

><p><strong>Death<strong>

The Batman costume doesn't quite fit. It's loose in the places it'd be tight on Bruce, and the way the cowl fits on his head isn't quite right, either. Alfred was already sending in the order for a new one; one that would fit.

But it didn't matter what he wore. This cowl, this _suit_ was never meant for him, and it doesn't _matter_ that there's a new one being made, because Dick isn't Batman. Batman… Batman is dead.

And so is Bruce.

* * *

><p><strong>Sunrise<strong>

When he wakes up, it isn't by kisses on his neck, or soft hands on his stomach. It's by two tiny feet landing in between him and Roy, and chubby fingers poking his cheeks.

* * *

><p><strong>Sunset<strong>

"It really is beautiful," Babs comments, sitting back on her elbows. Dick stares at her for a second, trying to memorize her face, hair, hands, everything, like he's done so many times. This time, he notes, he hair is the same colours as the setting sun.

"Yeah," he murmurs. "It is."

* * *

><p><strong>Too Much<strong>

"I just-,"

Roy slams a fist down, but he's more frustrated than angry. Dick doesn't say anything. He doesn't know _what_ to say.

"I can't take it. Okay? I've—It's fucking hard enough raising Lian but you're…you're a _distraction…_one that I don't—one I can't deal with right now. It's too much! I can't be…_this._" _With you,_ it's unspoken, but Dick still feels the hurt.

He leaves without a word, kissing Lian on the forehead before he does go.

Later that month, he finds out they've moved to Star City.

* * *

><p><strong>Not Enough<strong>

"You shouldn't have fucking _listened to me!"_ Roy whips something at the wall, something probably expensive, but Dick doesn't care.

The redhead is panting, obviously done throwing things, and he falls to his knees, head between his hands. There's a bit of soot on his cheeks, ashes in his hair. Dick doesn't dare ask what he's done.

"God," Roy mutters brokenly, sobs wracking through his body. "You—you should have been there. I—_I _should have been there and now she's _gone,_ Dick-,"

The acrobat moves quickly, engulfing the archer into his arms. "I'm so sorry," he whispers, tears pricking at his eyes. "I know I should have been there-,"

"But you listened to me," Roy lets out a bitter laugh and scrubs at his eyes. It's no use, though. More tears leak from them anyway. "You listened and you _left._ I mean, there's a first time for everything but…"

"I am _so, so sorry,"_ Dick whispers again, pressing his lips to Roy's temple. It's not a kiss, more of a promise that he's there. That he won't leave again.

He tried too hard before, then not enough, but now. Now he'll try his _damndest _to be what Roy needs.

* * *

><p><strong>Sixth Sense<strong>

Sometimes, when he's tumbling or flying, they think he's got…got a sixth sense. Something that lets him know he'll be okay as long as he stays up high.

And what can he say? He's a flyer.

* * *

><p><strong>Smell<strong>

M'gann smells like lilacs and cookie dough and…something else. Something out of this world, which is cliché, he knows, but it's true.

* * *

><p><strong>Sound<strong>

The little noises Kaldur makes when Wally and Artemis fight are the most hilarious things Robin has ever heard. Even funnier than when Alfred said Superman and _Batman_ had a _fling._

* * *

><p><strong>Touch<strong>

When it was late and cold in his room at the Mountain, he'd always find Conner. The older boy, while normally uncertain as to why Robin was coming to his room that late, never really minded. And although his breathing was pretty soothing, it was the touch that always put Dick right to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Taste<strong>

Wally's mouth collides with his, and he can taste…_himself_ on the other man's tongue.

* * *

><p><strong>Sight<strong>

The first time he sees Lian open her eyes, while it's not a surprise to Roy, who has seen it plenty of times, it still take's Dick's breath away.

* * *

><p><strong>Shapes<strong>

The shapes of his parents grow smaller and smaller until they hit the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Triangle<strong>

"No, Lian," Dick chuckles slightly, plucking the triangle from the small girl's chubby grasp. "The triangle goes here," he grabs her hand, and traces her finger over the triangle spot. "See? Triangle!"

She stares at it for a second, grabs the block, and goes back to shoving it in the circle spot.

* * *

><p><strong>Circle<strong>

"It's…_almost_ a circle…" Tim stares at it, eyebrows drawing together. "How does that even work?"

"I had a heart shaped one, once," Jason supplies casually, mouth full of toast. "I mean, it takes a while, but it's pretty awesome once it's done."

"Could we _stop,"_ Damian growls, pulling away from Tim's grasp. "For fuck's sake it's a _hickey,_ not the Holy fucking Grail."

"Language," Alfred gives him a look, and Damian shuts up.

"Morning everyone!" Dick is way too fucking cheerful in the morning and-,

"Damian what the fuck is on your neck and how the fuck did they make it a circle!"

Big brother Dick to the rescue.

* * *

><p><strong>Square<strong>

Times Square is beautiful on New Year's Eve, Dick thinks. It's a shame it isn't this year.

Someone hits the ground next to him—_Superboy—_and Dick launches into action.

* * *

><p><strong>Moon<strong>

On the really, _really_ bad nights, he'll get out of bed and sit on the roof of the Tower. He talks to the moon sometimes, just for something to do, and hopes his mother and father are listening to him.

* * *

><p><strong>King<strong>

"C'mon," Wally sticks his tongue out in concentration, elbowing trying to hit Dick. "C'mon just _lose already!"_

"I'm sorry," Dick grins at the new high score he'd set for the video game. "I can't hear you over my awesomely epic win."

"Jerk," Wally mutters, tossing the controller on the couch. "You cheat."

"I think you should call me King Robin from now on. Seems fitting, don't you think?"

Wally glares at him, hand moving to punch the acrobat. He dodges easily. "I think you're a cheating _jerk!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Heart<strong>

When he and Babs break up, he leaves his heart with her for a while.

* * *

><p><strong>Diamond<strong>

He finds the perfect diamond necklace for Mari's Sweet Sixteen. It's one of his family heirlooms, at least a hundred years old. And it was his mother's.

* * *

><p><strong>Queen<strong>

Mary Grayson would always be Queen of the Trapeze. It didn't matter how many other families flew, or how many other acrobats Haley's Circus would have. Mary would own that title forever. At least to Dick and those that knew her.

* * *

><p><strong>Joker<strong>

The first time Dick Grayson sees the Joker, he's vaguely happy he's not in Gotham, and that he's far, far away from the lunatic. The first time Robin sees the Joker, he's being beaten and tortured, and being vaguely happy it's him and not some other kid.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review~!<strong>


	3. M'gann M'orzz

**Sorry for such a late update! I know I said I would have Megan out a while ago, but here she is now. This was probably my favorite to write, simply because I love the thought of Megan being the mole and _also_ I love _Megan._ If you've got any requests, feel free to leave a review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Firefly<strong>

Her favorite thing about nighttime on Earth is the fireflies.

* * *

><p><strong>Grit<strong>

Conner wipes away the grit from her face, mouth turned down in a frown.

* * *

><p><strong>Crew<strong>

Its years after Cassie's leader of the New Teen Titans before they get the old crew back together for a reunion. Probably because Aqual—_Tempest—_is busy with his wife and child, and Nightwing is _Batman now,_ and Conner isn't…he's not their Conner anymore. He's _Kon_ now. And Wally's raising twins and finally getting along with Bart and Artemis is a _supervillian—_

But M'gann grins when they all show up at Mount Justice, wary and unsure, but eventually warming up to each other again.

* * *

><p><strong>Lure<strong>

Roy lures her out onto the patio that night, rose in his hand, small smile on his lips and an apology on his tongue.

* * *

><p><strong>Tenacity<strong>

The grip on her arm is tenacious, strong, and M'gann meets the eyes of the red-haired speedster and cries.

* * *

><p><strong>Affinity<strong>

She's not sure _how_ she started liking Wally or _why,_ but she knows that she _does._

* * *

><p><strong>Heist<strong>

"I'm…not _sure _stealing Wally's snacks is a very good idea," M'gann glances around nervously, waiting for the speedster to come in and foil their plans. When she looks back at Robin and Artemis, they're frowning.

"We won't get caught," Robin tells her reassuringly, pulling himself onto the counter. "Conner's outside with him."

"And if they come in," Artemis begins, grabbing boxes and bags from Robin, "We'll be prepared."

"Prepared?" M'gann asks, worry coating her voice. Artemis nods, grin lighting up her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Re<strong>**lease**

"_M'gann!"_ you hear the voice but you don't stop. You hear the cries, but you only grip **tighter.**

"_Stop! Stop it—please M'gann!"_ your friends call out. They shriek and beg and rip at your restraints. But you shrug them back, push them away. Grip _**tighter.**_

"_You'll kill him! M'gann you'll kill him!"_

Good. This man deserves to die. This man deserves to _burn_ and you'll be the one to break him. Your hold tightens. His eyes bug out.

"_Please…"_ a voice calls, and it's _her_ voice and _she_ is calling for you. Begging _you._

You release Lawrence, watch him drop to the ground, sputtering and choking and _alive_ and Artemis hugs you.

* * *

><p><strong>Stable<strong>

She's stable for now, they say. Wally doesn't see it though. Wally sees white skin, sharp edges, jagged teeth and bandages covering the hole where they'd shot her.

* * *

><p><strong>Poise<strong>

M'gann M'orzz comes to Earth with poise, grace, and fear. She leaves in chains, blood and guts. But she still has that poise.

* * *

><p><strong>Shepard<strong>

_In a fucked up way,_ Wally thinks, _M'gann is a pretty hot Shepard. Shepard-ess?_ But he makes it a note never to tease Mumbo about his fairy-tale fixation. It's probably hard to fight off magic attacks with a walking stick and sheep herding around your feet. Megan doesn't seem to mind though.

* * *

><p><strong>Haven<strong>

"Come on," M'gann pulls me closer, tugs on my webbed hands. "Please, we'll be safe here," she tells me, but nowhere is safe. Nowhere is home.

"Sanctuary," she whispers to me, hands ghosting across my face. But all I see is sharp teeth and even sharper edges of a white body. All I see is Martian when I look at her. "They won't be able to hurt us here."

This Haven of hers, this church, is all we have now.

* * *

><p><strong>Pioneer<strong>

"This here," her teacher drones on, and Megan grins at the small buildings. Karen and a few other girls take out their phones, but she's more interested in the village and the people who lived there.

* * *

><p><strong>Aptitude<strong>

Learning English is hard; incredibly so. She spends at least four months figuring it out, which yes, is fast for any normal person, but it's _long_ for her.

All she wants is to be as normal as possible. So she melts from white to green and then to pink.

See? Normal.

(right?)

* * *

><p><strong>Black<strong>

The shirt Superboy wears is black; one she knows too well. Except this time, he's kissing Cassie, not her.

* * *

><p><strong>Fixed<strong>

"It's all fixed…" I'm crying; tears drip down my face, staining my pink blouse a darker color. "I—I fixed it for you." Roy looks at me and its _pity_ on his face, which I suppose is there for a reason.

I don't pay attention to the pain on my left side. Only the walls I've painted over. Only the new bed I've bought. Not the burns on my body; not the look on Roy's face.

"I'm sorry I broke it," I say. It was an accident after all. I didn't mean to lash out at him. I didn't mean to ruin everything.

"Megan," Roy says, and I feel a small smile on my lips. I feel a bit better and then he says, "Maybe you should go…" and I feel that feeling creep back into my chest. The feeling I got when I was hanging over that pit—

"Okay," I say because there's nothing more I can do.

* * *

><p><strong>Backbone<strong>

"_Seriously?"_ Artemis laughs, elbowing past Wally. "You _seriously_ asked her that? Heh, and I thought you were a loser before-,"

"_Hey-," _Megan shouts, floating over towards Wally. He glances up at her, cheeks scarlet, and she touches his hand. "If you don't have anything _nice_ to say Artemis," she grounds out, ignoring Kaldur and Conner and Robin's look. Focusing on the warmth of Wally's hand, "Then don't say anything at all. Didn't your parents ever teach you that?"

Artemis stares at her for a second, eyes narrowed. "Wow, and the Martian grows a backbone."

"Well maybe you should grow a heart," Megan snipes back, narrowing her own eyes at the blonde. "And leave Wally _alone."_

_I seriously cannot believe I just said that,_ Megan thinks, but she doesn't regret it. Even when Artemis storms off in a huff and the others slowly file out of the room. Especially not when Wally hugs her and thanks her.

* * *

><p><strong>Cunning<strong>

"It didn't take much," I grin, and you all _frown_ at the look I give you. You all _scowl_ at the way I pick on Robin. Sorry, _Nightwing._

I flick my fingers again, prompting a yell from Dick. Blood trickles down from the corner of his mouth, and you all _shriek._ I can see in my head which veins I'm hitting, which arteries, which organs. Artemis lies on the ground, dead. Dick'll be soon to join her.

"Who would have guessed sweet little Megan was a spy? Was the _mole?"_ I grin, and you all clench your jaws, shut your eyes. Dick loses feeling in his legs now.

"Who would have guessed sweet little Megan would do _this?"_ And I grin with my real teeth and I _shine_ in the black lights, practically _glow_ with my white skin. I grow taller and you all grow more terrified. I can feel it.

Dick loses feeling in both of his arms and he _cries._

* * *

><p><strong>Shotgun<strong>

It looks wrong in his hands, but his arrows are packed away tight and Lian's in the other room and _God_ what if it's…

Megan follows behind Roy, hand tightening on his shirt as he creeps into the hallway, shotgun in hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Bomb<strong>

Wally spots it first. He's also the one that speeds it away.

Megan doesn't see Wally again.

* * *

><p><strong>Pester<strong>

"Are you hungry?"

"No."

"Do you want me to turn something else on?"

"No."

"Would you like me to get you anything?"

"No."

"Are you-,"

"M'gann," Superboy stops her mid-sentence and turns his head. "Shh."

* * *

><p><strong>Alliance<strong>

"I don't like this," Megan states, moving closer to Roy, who touches her fingers lightly, subtly.

"I don't like _you,"_ Cheshire tells her, balancing a sai on her index finger. "But you won't win without _me_ and I won't win without _you,_ cupcake."

Roy looks at her, and Megan can almost imagine the blue eyes behind the mask. She can almost pretend he hasn't slept with the woman in front of them.

"Fine."

* * *

><p><strong>Uncouth<strong>

"It's…" M'gann clears her throat and tries not to scrub at her eyes. She stays in the corner of the room, not meeting her companion's eye. The blonde moves slightly.

"M'gann," Artemis whispers into the dark, empty room. M'gann doesn't look though. She keeps her eyes firmly on the floor. On her feet—_claws._

"M'_gann,"_ Artemis repeats, stepping toward her, and how did she get across the room so fast? He hand is warm, tender, _soft,_ where is cups her cheek, fingers tracing her jaw. "I don't care what you look like. You don't look strange to me. You're _beautiful."_

* * *

><p><strong>Regard<strong>

The villainess regards Megan with a look of distaste. "I've heard about _you,"_ her voice is alluring, tempting and _oh_ how she understands Roy's fixation now. "I know the power you have. And you spend your days babysitting my child and playing nice with the good guys."

* * *

><p><strong>Fugitive<strong>

"Run," Conner tells her and she does. The lights and sirens and police are behind her. Conner is just that little bit ahead, hand tight on hers. "Megan let's _go."_

"Why're they after us?" She asks, feet lifting off the ground. She matches his pace but her hand stays in his.

"I dunno," Conner answers, eyebrows tightening. "But I don't like it."

* * *

><p><strong>Chipper<strong>

"It's like she should have little animated animals hopping around and cleaning…" Artemis peeks into the kitchen/living room with Wally and Dick by her side. Wally elbows her and Dick snorts. They all watch Megan prance about the living room, Swiffer in one hand, cookie in the other.

"She's way too happy…" Dick nods and Wally elbows him.

* * *

><p><strong>Intuitive<strong>

"It was an accident," Karen tells her, and Megan wipes the black from beneath her eyes, flicks sopping wet hair from her face. Karen looks sincere, but Megan knows better.

"We had no idea he'd do that to you," _I had no idea you'd let him._

"He—he _slipped_ me something," Megan says, chin shaking.

"I didn't know!" _I didn't think he had the resources._

"Don't tell anyone," Karen says after a while. "Especially not that boyfriend of yours. _Nobody."_

She'd never be able to tell them anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>Fixing<strong>

"Got another fix?"

"_Megggyy~"_ Roy drawls, gripping her green wrist and tugging her down. "Come _sit."_

Megan doesn't like this version of him. She doesn't like this _Roy._

* * *

><p><strong>Uncanny<strong>

Kaldur is something…something mysterious. Something _amazing_ and it is sad nobody else can see it.

* * *

><p><strong>Outcast<strong>

"Conner?" Megan asks one day after school, knocking her shoulder against his arm. "Are you alright?"

"I told Marvin about…about Robin and I. Mal and some other people overheard and now I am a…_outcast?_ At least, that's what the genomes told me. People that like people of the same genders are outcasts."

Megan wonders what would happen if she told the girls about she and Artemis.

"_I_ don't think you're an outcast, Conner," she murmurs, giving him a smile. He smiles back slightly.

* * *

><p><strong>Rave<strong>

"I didn't think this was your kinda thing," Artemis breathes against her mouth, huffing air into it. Megan licks her lips, barely touching Artemis'.

"I've never done it before," she answers honestly, biting the blonde's lip like the couple next to them. "I like it though," she grinds her hips against her girlfriends, enjoying Artemis' gasp.

* * *

><p><strong>Shindig<strong>

"What a cool shindig!" She shouts in her friend's ear, and the girl turns to her, eyes wide. "Alright first we've got to talk about your _language…"_

* * *

><p><strong>Scrape<strong>

It's just a scrape, you tell yourself, but it doesn't stop Robin from putting pressure on it. It was an accident, you think, but Artemis is gone and bad now. It doesn't hurt, you say, but it does. Oh it _does._

* * *

><p><strong>Trinket<strong>

"It was my sisters," I say, and Wally presses the cool chain to my chest, kissing it. "I think it's beautiful," he whispers, green eyes bright.

* * *

><p><strong>Towel<strong>

"I need a towel!" Megan shouts from the bathroom, hoping Wally can hear her from wherever he is in the house. "Please!"

When her boyfriend speeds to the bathroom a minute later, towel in hand, he grins, eyeing her. "A towel? What for?"

She smirks at him, and he walks forward, towel forgotten.

* * *

><p><strong>Knit<strong>

"She just won't…stop…" Martian Manhunter says, hand pressing against the glass of M'gann's cell. "She won't speak to anyone, she'll barely eat…"

"She killed her teammate," Batman says, and J'onn feels awful for bringing her here, but guilty for letting it happen in the first place. "Her mind is gone, J'onn."

"No," he replies, casting a glance away from the cell to Bruce. "It's still there. And it's angry."

"She's _knitting,"_ Barry says, and of anyone, it's he who should be in there doing what M'gann is thinking. It was _his_ nephew she'd torn apart.

"Occupying her time," J'onn corrects, and M'gann raises her head from the wool, eyes red, and teeth sharp. She grins.

* * *

><p><strong>Laconic<strong>

"Why do you care so much, M'gann?" Another Martian asks, one she can't remember the name of. She stares at the humans; at her friends, and cocks her head. They look at her from behind the glass, tortured and broken and scared. They're yelling.

"I don't," she says, and is surprised by the truth of her words.

* * *

><p><strong>Experiment<strong>

"They experimented on you?" Megan asks and she doesn't know if she wants to hear the answer.

"More or less," Wally whispers, knocking his forehead against hers.

* * *

><p><strong>Coin<strong>

"Here," Robin says to me, tossing something. I catch it midair with my telekinesis. My heart pounds and I take a look at the building I'm supposed to be going into. When I turn back to Robin, he nods at her hand. "It's for luck."

She stares at the coin in her hand. It's rusty and dirty and looks like it's been through war time and time again. She supposes it has.

"Thank-you, Robin."

* * *

><p><strong>Peril<strong>

"Oh noooo~" Wally calls, putting a hand to his forehead. He flops back against the cushions, stifling a laugh. "Oh Mr. Robin you _must_ help me I'm in _peril,"_ he mock coughs and pretends to faint.

Robin comes in then, blanket tied around his neck, green hoodie on. "Oh Princess Wally _I'll_ save you!" He then proceeds to jump on Wally and pump his stomach. The redhead wheezes, laughs, and the team, who are watching, laugh too.

* * *

><p><strong>Kinship<strong>

"We're-," Artemis chokes, blood and other fluids staining her teeth. "-…like _sisters_ now…o-or something…"

M'gann tries to hold in the guts that are about to fall from her friend, and she nods. "Yes. Like sisters."

* * *

><p><strong>Tact<strong>

"Would you like to go out with me?" Wally looks so, so hopeful. You feel so, so _awful_ for doing this.

"I…do not think we want the same things…" you answer, and if you're being honest, you don't know what you want.

* * *

><p><strong>Escort<strong>

"Thank-you for doing this," M'gann whispers, tightening her hold on Conner's arm. He nods gruffly, eyeing her in his peripheral vision.

They step forward onto the dance floor, and she ignores the looks she gets. Conner seems to ignore them too, and puts his hands on her waist. "If I mess up…just tell me…"

* * *

><p><strong>Importa<strong>**nt**

"Megan," someone says, and you don't care who it is anymore. "Megan come to the rec room…"

These Teen Titans, they're not your team. Artemis is evil, Dick is Nightwing, Kaldur's forgotten all about his _friends,_ Conner is…Conner is _Kon_,and Wally is the Flash. This isn't Young Justice, and these Titans don't really have a place for you anymore.

"You _are_ important," a new voice says, and Raven puts a hand on your shoulder. "You _are."_

* * *

><p><strong>Phrase<strong>

They learn what the phrase _'multiple personalities'_ means that night. They also learn that M'gann is a pretty good secret keeper. Everything is so _white_.

* * *

><p><strong>Commonplace<strong>

She feels like she should be hiding or shrinking back or doing _something_ to show that J'onn is…is different than her. Back on Mars…that was her life it was her _job_ to make sure the green Martian's knew they had the power. It was her place in _society_.

She feels wrong, here.

* * *

><p><strong>Gunpowder<strong>

It burns her hand, something that would normally make her scream, cringe or cry, but now. Now it's all about survival.

* * *

><p><strong>Rustle<strong>

The sheets rustle next to me, and I crack my eyes open. Wally slips into the bed, warm fingers curling against my hip. His hair is still wet from his shower, and I can just see the beginning of a bruise on his neck.

"Are you alright?" I ask, but the look on his face tells me the answer. "I am now."

* * *

><p><strong>Wake<strong>

"Come on!" Someone jumps on her bed, and M'gann groans. "Artemis _stop!"_

"No, no, no!" She shouts, loud and happy like she hasn't been since she'd been in Young Justice. "Come look at the snow!"

* * *

><p><strong>Serenity<strong>

"I could stay here forever," you think and say, and Kaldur smiles at you, and Artemis nods and Robin laughs.

The beach is calm, empty, and you're all lying around on four big blankets, staring up at the stars. If you could pause any moment for the rest of your life, it'd be this one.


	4. Wally West

**Sorry it's taken me so long to do this! Wally's a pain in the ass, which is probably the reason some of these are so angsty. Hope you all like them!**

* * *

><p><strong>Water<strong>

He's terrified, but it's not like he'd ever tell anyone. Except maybe Aunt Iris, but that's different. Anyway, he'll probably be dead in about eh…s-six minutes. If Rob and _Artemis_ don't _hurry __up._

And in six minutes, when the water rises, covers his mouth, his nose, and Wally's petrified.

* * *

><p><strong>Fire<strong>

He should be afraid of it. He should shy away from the leaping tendrils, the bright colors. But they draw him forward like a moth to a flame, and he supposes he's okay with that.

* * *

><p><strong>Earth<strong>

He's never been so happy to step on solid ground in his entire life. He jumps from the bioship, sending a jolt up his legs. Energy buzzes in him, renews him, and Wally speeds off, tearing up the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Air<strong>

Wind whips past him, messing his hair up, chilling his cheeks, but Wally just inhales; inhales the sweet scents around him; flowers, trees, French fries, everything. He's as free as the air around him.

* * *

><p><strong>Spirit<strong>

"Don't you have any school _spirit?__"_ The cheerleader in front of him make Wally's stomach coil, and he frowns. Next to him, his friend elbows him in the ribs.

"Yeah," Wally mutters, glaring at her, "But I don't have to dress like a whore to show it."

Maybe he earns the punch in the face from that cheerleader's quarterback boyfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>Breakfast<strong>

"_Wally,__"_ He swallows his food and looks at his mother. "Yes?"

She shakes her head, dropping more eggs onto his plate. "You'll need to get a job if you continue eating this much. It's too much money."

He swallows again, but the food doesn't go down right, and it's like sandpaper in his lungs. "But mom, I've got the team stuff and—"

"Just figure it out," she tells him with a _look_ that makes him want to cry. He nods and manages to eat the rest of his breakfast. "Okay, mom."

* * *

><p><strong>Lunch<strong>

"So a lunch date?" Linda crosses her legs, skirt riding up her thigh a bit. Wally grins and eyes her leg. "Well it's not my fault you woke up late this morning."

"Someone wore me out the night before," She responds, leaning forward on her elbows. "But this is very sweet."

* * *

><p><strong>Dinner<strong>

"I uh—I'm not the best cook…" Wally turns the stove off and moves the pot so it's off the hot burner. "But I hope its okay…" he looks at Dick, blush heating his cheeks. Dick grins at him, stealing a piece of chicken from the counter next to them. Wally is about to protest, but Dick shoves it in his mouth before he has a chance.

"Mhm~" Dick licks his fingertips a little _too_ slow, and grins. "Tastes delish."

* * *

><p><strong>Food<strong>

"So listen," Wally looks up at Roy, duffle bag hanging off his shoulder, grocery bags in his hands. "I brought food and I was…was wonderin' if I could stay here for a while."

The older boy stares for what seems like forever, before stealing the bags away from him, nodding his approval. "There better be somethin' good in here."

Relief fills Wally, and he nods. "Thanks."

* * *

><p><strong>Drink<strong>

It doesn't hurt to try, he thinks, downing the bottle in seconds. He continues to do so, bottle after bottle, and just when he thinks he's drunk, it slips away. And he doesn't want it to slip away. He doesn't want to _feel_ anything. So he'll drink and he'll drink and he'll _drink_ until he stops feeling.

* * *

><p><strong>Winter<strong>

He remembers the winters she'd stay at his apartment, wrapped in thick blankets with tea in her hands. He remembers the way her cheeks would be flushed as she came in from the cold, or how her hair was so dry that he'd have to use the special, lemon-y smelling shampoo she hated and he loved. He remembers combing through the tendrils, kissing her neck, her body.

And then came spring, and she left with the snow.

* * *

><p><strong>Spring<strong>

When Dick springs from the board, Wally holds his breath, hopes Dick doesn't so something stupid and kill himself. He twirls through the air, grin lighting up his face, and lands in the water with a splash.

* * *

><p><strong>Summer<strong>

"Lay with me?" M'gann asks carefully, wiping tears and snot from her face with a Kleenex. She stares at the ground beneath her, the lush, green grass, and Wally lies down, stares up at the sky with her. It's dark, but the moon illuminates things he'd never noticed before. Like her eyes, or her smile.

"It just seems too vast, doesn't it?" She asks him, turning to face him and he has to agree that yes, it absolutely does.

* * *

><p><strong>Fall<strong>

"Oops," Artemis is the clumsiest drunk he's ever seen, Wally decides, gripping her under the elbow. She leans on him heavily, laughter bubbling from her lips. "Whoops, I fell down, Wally."

"I know," he murmurs, hand going around her waist, and she presses her tongue to his ear. Heat pools in his stomach, and he avoids looking at the _amazing_ amount of cleavage she's showing (how does she _do__that?)_ and swallows. He's not doing this again. Not _again._

"I'm taking you home," he murmurs, disentangling her from his chest. "Okay?"

When he looks at her, eyes so gray, he thinks maybe she isn't as drunk as she'd let on.

* * *

><p><strong>Passing<strong>

They see each other in passing, but not a word is said between them. For _six__years_ nothing is said. Lian grows up, Wally gets married, Wally has _kids,_ and Roy loses his.

They pass each other through the halls one day, Roy's eyes tired and sunken and sad and _broken_ and he stops just before they pass each other.

"I really needed you, y'know," he tells Wally, voice cracking, and Wally knows Roy wouldn't say it if he didn't mean it.

Wally says, "I'm sorry, Roy," and the archer nods, like he was expecting that, and he leaves.

* * *

><p><strong>Rain<strong>

It's cold. It's so cold, and his face hurts from lying against the gravel and his legs—he can't even…even _feel_ those anymore.

Rain patters against his face, stinging the bruised and bloodied cheek, and Wally whimpers.

* * *

><p><strong>Snow<strong>

"You've never seen snow?" Wally asks incredulously, zipping back toward Conner, who stands at the mouth of the cave, frowning at the fluffy white stuff before him.

"I've seen…_images_ but nothing like this." Conner rubs his neck and looks at Wally. "What does it do?"

A grin lights up Wally's face, and before Conner has a chance to realize, there's snow flying sixty miles per hour toward his face, hitting his jaw.

"Snow ball fight!" Wally cries, fort already built, while the others attempt to do the same.

* * *

><p><strong>Lightning<strong>

Barry's used to the way Wally cringes at the bright flashes. He's used to the way Wally holds him tighter, or the way Wally's breath comes out in short, quick gasps. Like he's reliving the experiment all over again.

Barry pulls his nephew closer, hands tightening around him. "It's alright, I'm here."

* * *

><p><strong>Thunder<strong>

The apartment rattles with each _boom_ and Charlie crawls into his bed, trying not to wake his mother. Wally reaches out and pulls him close, the same way Uncle Barry used to. Charlie shivers into his embrace, gripping his shirt.

"Shh, Baby Girl," Wally coos, tucking his daughter in between he and her mother. "I gotcha."

* * *

><p><strong>Storm<strong>

The porch is the perfect place to sit during the storm, and Wally looks over at Conner, smiling. "It's pretty beautiful, huh?

Conner nods, but he's looking at Wally.

* * *

><p><strong>Broken<strong>

"He hasn't spoken to anyone since the accident. Not even his aunt Iris."

Dick's feet move before he knows what's happening, and then he's in front of Wally's bedroom door in the Cave, fist knocking against it. "Dude, open up."

It doesn't open, and Dick doesn't get a response, so he hacks into the Cave's system, opening it himself.

Wally doesn't look up from his place on his bed, but his hands shake when Dick sits down next to him. He takes Wally's shivering hand in his own, squeezing as hard as he can. He opens his mouth, but Wally cuts him off with a, "Don't tell me it'll be alright. _Don__'__t._ It's not going to be alright because he's _dead._ He's dead and he told me not to go and I didn't, and now he's gone and Aunt Iris is alone and…and so am I. I don't. I don't know what to do, I still can't vibrate through things and I'm. I'm not okay. I'm not fine. It's not going to be _okay.__"_

Wally speaks so fast that Dick has to struggle to keep up. When he's finished, his chest is heaving, and he's hyperventilating. "Dick, I haven't even cried."

Dick turns the boy slightly, pulling him into a hug. "You can now, Wally. I'll be here. You're not alone in this."

It takes a few moments, but then Wally's crying; great _heaping_ sobs that wrack his body and shake Dick to his core.

* * *

><p><strong>Fixed<strong>

"Look," Wally grins at Roy, holding the redhead's bow. "I fixed it!"

Roy resists the urge to shove the bow up Wally's ass, because that isn't _fixed_ and it isn't _right_ and _oh__his__**baby.**_ Instead, Roy nods and holds his hand out, taking the bow with a, "Thanks Wally."

* * *

><p><strong>Light<strong>

Klarion cackles, fingers digging sharply into Wally's hips. The redhead shies away, swallowing back vomit.

"They let me have the first turn," Klarion whispers, teeth trailing a stinging line up Wally's chest, over his nipple. And there isn't a Fate Helmet or an Uncle Barry to help him now.

"I'll help you see the Light," Klarion's voice is full of promise, but Wally can't help but feel dread.

* * *

><p><strong>Dark<strong>

"Don't turn the light on," Artemis begs, voice shaking as he pushes into her. "Keep it off," she says again. He runs a hand up her chest, feels the thick scars, the thin scars, the ones that never really healed, the ones someone had put there with a car lighter. He wants to see her scars. He wants to know how someone could do that to her, but as he rocks in and out slowly, he knows there are sick people out there.

Leaning down, kissing her, reassuring her with words he can't fully promise, "I'll keep you safe," and she smiles, teeth bright in the dark room.

* * *

><p><strong>Shattered<strong>

"It's her mind," someone croaks, and Wally holds M'gann hands, the hard, cold, _white_Martian hand. She doesn't stir, doesn't move. She's only got two fingers, and they're long and spiky, and J'onn said…he said that's normal.

"Just come back," he whispers to M'gann, but she won't hear him.

* * *

><p><strong>Destruction<strong>

The city burns before them, crumbling and breaking, and Wally vows to never let this happen again.

* * *

><p><strong>Paralysis<strong>

The thoughts paralyze him; the images before him cause Wally to hyperventilate. Deathstroke touches Robin's cheek with a finger, running it through the blood, and he _grin_ something awful and terrible, and he plunges the knife into Dick's stomach, and Wally can see the light leave his _prettypretty_ blue eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Disease<strong>

"You run. You _die,__"_ Roy stares into Wally green eyes, and if he looks hard enough, Wally spots the guilt in Roy's blue eyes. "You'll _die_ Wally." He repeats it, like maybe Wally hadn't _heard_ that he can't fucking _run_ ever again or that he'll fucking _die._

"I won't lose you," he's serious and sad and he's _scared_ all at once, and Wally wonders how _he_ should be feeling right now, because he's pretty sure he just feels _empty._

* * *

><p><strong>Agony<strong>

He pushes harder, legs straining against the force, lungs burning, eyes blind from the tears that won't fall. He pushes farther; faster, harder, and the ground burns at his feet, flames lick at his suit, burn his eyebrows and he just pushes _harder_. Every second is agonizing but he can't stop. Won't _stop._

* * *

><p><strong>Healing<strong>

"Huh," Wally chokes, blood dribbling from his chin, "who knew Atlantean sorcery was good for healing, too?"

Kaldur gives him a look, frowning. "Save your strength, my friend."

Wally nods closes his eyes, feels his skin knit back together.

* * *

><p><strong>Blind<strong>

"Here," Wally grips her hand, pulling her along. Artemis follows carefully, hands shaking in his. The white bandages around her eyes are copper-stained, and Wally swallows something back. He pulls her to their bedroom, sits her on the bed, and tells her, "I'll be in the bathroom."

She nods, mouth open slightly, like she wants to talk, but he leaves before she can.

When he gets into the bathroom, he locks the door and turns on the shower, then throws up in the toilet. He can still see Joker pressing into her eye sockets, pressing so hard they—

More vomit.

* * *

><p><strong>Deaf<strong>

It's almost funny how angry Robin's getting, but Wally continues to ignore him, bobbing his head to the pretend music he's _not_ listening to.

* * *

><p><strong>Lost<strong>

Normally, it'd be funny. A speedster? Lost? But then Wally remembers that it's not his physical being lost, it's his mind.

The people before him; the green girl, the one with the 'S', the one with gills, the…the one Wally wants to think of as a bird, and the girl with long pretty blonde hair…he doesn't _know__them_ and he doesn't know _why._

"Wally?" A voice cracks, and he runs.

* * *

><p><strong>Found<strong>

"I found it!" Irey hollered, waving the small painted egg around, cheeks rosy and bright, changing quickly as Jai smacks her hand on top of her head, breaking the egg in the process.

A shriek, laughter, and two running twins later, and Wally's still not sure this is real life.

* * *

><p><strong>Missing<strong>

What do you mean, _missing_? Wally's voice isn't his own; it's loud and shrill and it's _scared._ He can't be missing. Not him. Not _Dick._

Gone, Kory's voice is shaking, too, and Wally's stomach plummets. He had the Joker thing. The _Joker_ thing this weekend and now he's _missing__—_

Twenty minutes later they get a message, bloody Joker card taped to the front.

* * *

><p><strong>Choices<strong>

"I dunno," Wally stares at the two things before him, chewing on his lip. "God. It's like…like choosing between Barry and Iris, y'know?"

"Not really," Artemis snarks from the corner and M'gann hits her girlfriend's arm.

"Just _pick__one,__"_ Conner props his chin on his hand, scowling at the two DVDs in Wally's hands. "Today."

"Right," Wally murmurs, fingering each case. "I…choose…_okayBridesmaidsjustputitindon__'__tletmechangemymind!__"_

"Okay, buddy," Robin pats his shoulder, stealing the case and popping the movie in the player. "Don't strain yourself."

* * *

><p><strong>Life<strong>

The glass is clean and perfect and gives Wally the greatest view of his new kids. Jai and Iris.

He almost can't believe they're his, except, if he looks close enough, he can spot red hair on Iris' head, and whenever Jai blinks those gorgeous, blind eyes up at him, Wally swears they're the color of sea glass.

"They'll change," Linda leans against him, arms tight around him. "They probably won't be that color forever."

"It's okay," Wally murmurs, looking down at her. She's staring at their children, eyes glossy. "They're mine. That's all that matters."

"Yeah," she whispers, tightening her grip, "they are."

* * *

><p><strong>He<strong>

He's the color of chocolate milk, Wally decides after a long inner debate. Kaldur bends over to grab something from a lower shelf, and Wally sucks his lip between his teeth. _Hot__damn,_ is all he can think, and when Kaldur glances over his shoulder, small smirk on his face, heat pools in Wally's stomach.

* * *

><p><strong>She<strong>

When Super_boy_ becomes Super_girl_ in one of those freak magic spurts Zatanna has, Wally finds him—_her__—_incredibly…_attractive._ M'gann does too, but that's M'_gann,_ and Wally wonders if she's into _sharing._

* * *

><p><strong>It<strong>

It's got blue eyes, black hair, and a smile that could probably light the entire _Watchtower_ for _years._ Wally crouches down, staring into Timmy's eyes. He grips Dick's jeans a little tighter and shuffles back. Wally can see his throat working to swallow, and an idea flashes through Wally's head.

"Hey Rob," He stands up, grin on his face, "I got this cousin, his name's _Bart__…"_

* * *

><p><strong>Birthday<strong>

"Happy Birthday Dear Wally, Happy Birthday to you!" His friends grin, old and new, and although his legs are wrapped in casts and his wife has to push him closer to the cake, Wally decides this is the best birthday he's ever had.

* * *

><p><strong>Christmas<strong>

"No _peeking,__" _Wally points at his kids, both fifteen, both little _shits._Irey pushes her long, red hair over her shoulder, hands on her hips. "Daddy I would _never_ look for Christmas presents. Ever."

Jai on the other hand shrugs, hands going into his pockets. "'sides, we already searched the house and the garage, so obviously you've hidden them at Watchtower."

Wally grins, leaning down to ruffle their hair, "Sure did, fools."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanksgiving<strong>

Thanksgiving is the best and worst holiday, Wally decides after careful consideration. The best, because he can eat and eat and eat and _eat_ and nobody gave two shits, and the worst because it was the time he had everyone at _his_ house. Where everyone _praised_ Kid _fucking_ Flash and they all shat on _Wally_ West.

"I hear you're not doing so well in English," an aunt says to him, tapping her spoon on the side of her plate. And all Wally wants to do is shout, _BECAUSE__I__WAS__OUT__KICKING__SOME__BAD__GUY__ASS,__THANK__YOU,_ but he refrains, because 1. Swearing in front of the adults is bad, and 2. He's not allowed to tell them about the Kid Flash thing.

Next to him, Roy stiffens, and Wally swallows his pie back as quickly as possible, foot stomping on Roy's so the older boy doesn't say anything. "I know, Aunt Becca. I'm definitely going to try harder."

"Good, good," she nods, smiling like she actually _enjoys_ talking to him, and turns away.

"God I hate your family," Roy snarls under his breath, glancing at his boyfriend. "Not only do they not know you're _gay__—"_

"_Shuddup."_

"—but they don't know you're Kid Flash. That's ridiculous."

"Yeah, well," Wally turns, smirking slightly, "The good thing about my family not caring much about me, and not knowing I'm gay, is that we can go upstairs and make-out, while they think we're playing video games."

It takes Roy a second, between glares at his family and glances at his boyfriend, before nodding. "I am okay with this."

* * *

><p><strong>Solstice<strong>

"You decided to tell us _now,__"_ Wally throws his hands up with the _now_ part of his sentence, glaring daggers at Zatanna, "that if you don't do some sort of crazy, _bullshit_ ritual by tonight that there is a strong possibility that the Goddess of Chaos will be _released?__"_

"Well," she begins, grinning, "Normally dad does it, but he's off-world and since Zach's too young to actual preform the ritual, and dad must've forgotten, I guess you guys can help."

"Oh _can __we?__"_ Wally's eye feels like it's twitching at hyper-speed, and wants to faint. _Magic__isn__'__t__real__magic__isn__'__t__real._

* * *

><p><strong>New Year<strong>

"You gotta kiss the other person when the ball drops," Dick says, his usual flirtiness and joking self, gone for the moment.

"Oh yeah?" Wally's voice cracks slightly, and he runs a hand through his hair, kicks his legs against the building he's perched on top of. "And who're you gonna kiss?"

Dick's pinky wraps itself around Wally's, and the speedster's heart speeds up, fluttering like a moth in his chest. "I was thinking about kissin' you," Dick breathes, and Wally looks over to see blue eyes.

"Okay," Wally agrees, listening to the crowds below. _"__3__…__2__…__2!__"_

His lips meet Dick's, and although their teeth clang together painfully and they don't know what to do with their tongues, Wally decides this is a pretty good first kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Eternity<strong>

"Why am I here?" His own voice echoes around him in this endless place, and he can see his friends, but their just out of his reach; just far enough away that they can't hear him or feel him or _notice_ him. Even when he speeds close, hand closing around M'gann's wrist, or tugging Artemis' hair; they can't…_see__him._

"Guys…please…" Tears prick at his eyes, and his heart doesn't beat in his chest.

_I__'__m __sorry __this __had __to __happen __to __you,_ a man says, _Nelson,_ Wally recognizes, and the old man frowns behind him, hand touching his shoulder. _I n__ever __thought __Nabou __would __have __held __on._

* * *

><p><strong>Shower<strong>

Water falls onto his head, wetting the unruly red locks, warming his aching muscles. "Ahh…" he murmurs, pressing his hands to his eyes, exhaling as steam rises.

Cold hands press against his back, sliding around to his chest, and he nearly shrieks. Spinning around, Wally glares at the intruder, trying at least, to keep his boy covered. "Artemis what the _fuck?__"_

"Cold?" She grins, not even bothering to be modest. Not like he hasn't _seen_ her naked before. He blushes anyway, opens his mouth to yell at her some more, but her hand wraps around him, tugging almost painfully, and his words melt into a moan.

"I'll warm ya' up," she murmurs, grabbing his shoulder with her other hand and pulling him down to meet her lips in a kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Sheets<strong>

"I gotta clean those," Wally mutters, tugging the sheets off the bed, frowning at the stains they'd left. Roy smirks at his boyfriend from his spot on Wally's computer chair. "Why? You don't want Mama West finding it?"

"_No,__"_ the though nearly sends Wally into a fit, and he speeds to the laundry room, dropping them into the washer and sprinkling the soap around. When he speeds back into his room, he's got a new set of sheets.

"What?" Roy asks eyebrow raised from behind his sunglasses. "I'd love to make another mess, but I gotta get back, babe."

"Ha-ha," Wally deadpans, standing on his tiptoes to kiss his boyfriend. "I'll see you later. Love you."

"You too," Roy kisses him again.

* * *

><p><strong>Betray<strong>

"You said you wouldn't tell," M'gann's voice is like…like watching Sam die a thousand times over in Supernatural. It breaks his _heart_ how sad she sounds, and she's…she's…

"I had to," he croaks out, grabbing her hand. She shakes her head, stepping away from him, melting back to the green form he knows so well. "No. No you didn't, Wally."

"M'gann-," he begins, voice cracking, but she's gone, invisible, and he's alone. Again.

* * *

><p><strong>Hurt<strong>

"It doesn't happen often," Wally tells Roy, curling into the warm embrace, tugging the comforter up higher. Roy stares at him, and Wally continues. "I mean he doesn't mean it. I just show off or…or am a smartass, and he doesn't like that."

"So he hits you," Roy mutters darkly, and Wally wishes with his entire _being_ that he could believe the things he's telling Roy, and he wishes Roy would believe him too. Wishes so badly that his throat can't work properly and his eyes water and he _cries_ into Roy's strong, warm _comforting_ chest, and wishes his dad could love him as much as a dad is supposed to.

"Well you've got me," Roy's rough voice is soothing in his ears, and Wally holds on as tightly as he can.

* * *

><p><strong>please review!<strong>


End file.
